Sunflower Diary
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Complete.Terkadang kata yang dituliskan dapat menjelaskan sejuta makna...Russia telah pergi, meninggalkan semua orang...yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah Diary bergambar Bunga matahari dan anak yang tersenyum...   Sekuel dari Frozen Flower
1. Chapter 1

Di padang bunga matahari nan luas

Dia berdiri di sana, menggenggam setangkai bunga matahari kemudian menari

Rambut peraknya yang indah bergoyang tertiup angin dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman

Di bawah langit cerah

Di padang salju yang nan luas

Dia berdiri disana, menatap telapak tangannya yang terluka

Meneteskan air mata kelu yang pilu, bersembunyi melahap kesedihan sendiri

Bibir kaku membiru, wajah merah memucat, dengan air mata kelu yang perlahan membeku

Di bawah langit kelam

Dia disana di antara padang bunga matahari dan salju

Di antara wajah membiru dan rambut perak tertiup angin

Di antara setangkai bunga matahari dan air mata

Di antara tangisan dan senyuman

Dia disana...

Menunggu kehadiranmu

Dengan

Terdiam

* * *

><p>Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu<p>

Sunfower's Diary © Naer Sisra

Sekuel Frozen Flower At Snowfield - yang rada bingung, baca aja ya *plak* *alah promosi*

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, TWOshot

* * *

><p>"Geser sedikit, yak, awas Latvia! Estonia perhatikan jalanmu, aduh... maaf nona Bellarus," Lithuania, dengan kesulitan memindahkan satu kardus besar barang-barang yang kelihatannya berat.<p>

Latvia yang bertubuh kecil berjalan sempoyongan sambil mengangkat barang yang dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Dari dahinya meuncurlah bulir-bulir keringat. Dari teras anak kecil dengan alis bertingkat dan berpakaian sailor mengayun-ayunkan kalinya sambil menjilati eskrim yang terlihat menyegarkan.

"Latviaaaaaa... masih lama tidak nano desu yo?" suara cempreng itu begitu memekakakn telinga.

"Sealand, tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk?" wajah Latvia yang memerah karena keberatan membawa barang, ekspresinya seperti mau menangis.

"Ahhh _holly shit_ nano desu yo!" Sealand, anak kecil berwajah lucu dengan tabiat bicara kasar, memang benar dia ini bagian dari Inggris, Latvia hanya tertawa pelan, sudah terbiasa mendengar teman baiknya bicara kasar.

"Sealand, bicara mu terlalu kasar," Estonia berkata dengan alis melengkung, "Seumur-umur kayaknya aku tidak pernah sumpah serapah deh..." Estonia batin sambil menghindari tatapan tidak suka dari Sealand.

Lithuania yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa hampa, "Haduh... anak muda zaman sekarang..."

Bellarus turun dari mobil truk pindahan, sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Hei kalian kerja yang benar!" ucap Bellarus sambil berkacak pinggang, kebetulan dia habis memotong tali dengan pisau dapur, pisau dapur di tangan kanannya mengacung ke trio baltic, membuat mereka merinding dan bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ba-baik nona Bella..." ucap Trio Baltic bersamaan.

Bellarus menghampiri Latvia yang masih sempoyongan membawa barang berat, "Aku saja yang bawa," Bellarus mengangkat barang berupa vas bunga raksasa dari tangan Latvia.

"Kamu cari barang yang seukuran dengan tubuhmu saja," ucap Bella sambil membopong vas raksasa itu masuk ke dalam truk.

Dari jauh Sealand menyeru, "Booo Latvia _looser_ nano desu yo!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Latvia hanya senyum-senyum maklum.

"Lithuania! Barang-barang di loteng tempat kamar kakak, sudah kau angkut semua barangnya?" tanya Bellarus setelah memasukkan vas raksasa.

"Hampir semuanya nona, apa saya ke loteng sekarang?" tanya Latvia.

"Hmpphh... ya sudah, aku akan membereskan kamar bagian bawah, dan ..." Bellarus melirik ke Latvia yang kesusahan mengangkat barang kemudian Bellarus menghela napas, "Suruh si kecil itu istirahat, aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya."

"Haha..." Lithuania menghampiri Latvia lalu mengatakan kalau dia boleh istirahat, wajah Latvia berbinar.

"Sealand! Ayo kita pergi main!" Dari teras Sealand berwajah cerah sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"OKEEEEYYYY!" Sealand dan Latvia berlari menuju taman kota.

"He-hei! Latvia istirahatnya disini saja!" Lithuania meneriaki Latvia, namun yang diteriaki sudah tidak nampak.

"Ya sudahlah..." Lithuania segera bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, membereskan kamar kakak Bellarus.

Saat dia akan menaiki tangga spiral dia bertemu dengan Estonia yang tengah menatap lukisan seseorang dalam ukuran super besar, tepat di atas perapian.

"Oh hi Lithuania," Estonia berbalik, kacamatanya yang longgar dibenarkan sedikit.

"Sedang apa kau Estonia?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... " Estonia berbalik lagi menatap lukisan super besar itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dia akan pergi begitu cepat..." Estonia berkata lirih sambil terus menatap lukisan itu.

"Ya kau benar..." Lithuania menatap lukisan yang sama.

Berdiri dalam lukisan itu semua orang yang pernah tinggal dalam rumah ini. Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Bellarus, Ukraina, dan juga ditengah-tengah ada Russia. Majikan Lithuania yang telah meninggal.

Lithuania dan Estonia, menatap lukisan itu dalam diam. Menatap semua orang di lukisan itu, yang sedang tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Uhuk uhuk!" Lithuania mundur tiga langkah karena ada kardus yang jatuh dari lemari usang membawa kroninya, debu, ya, debu.<p>

Lithuania mengibas tangannya agar debu segera enyah dari wilayah hidungnya. Dia menatap sekitarnya, hanya ada beberapa barang lagi yang belum dibawa.

Kamar Russia ini begitu besar dan luas. Dia mengingat saat dia masih menjadi pelayan di rumah ini, dirinyalah yang setiap hari membereskan kamar Russia.

Dia beranjak dari tempat berdirinya lalu menuju ke tempat tidur Russia dengan sprei rapi namun berlapis sedikit debu. Maklum saja tidak pernah ditiduri lagi oleh yang punya.

Lithuania menatap lemari di meja kecil tepat di sebelah kasur Russia. Meja kecil yang berpahat rumit itu kini setengah terbuka, mengekspos sedikit penghuni di dalamnya. Lithunia menarik laci kecil itu agak keras tidak tahu kalau laci itu lebih kecil dari perkiraannya, lalu laci itu jatuh ke lantai dengan menaburkan isinya.

"Aduh, berantakan..." Lithuania jongkok sambil mengambil isi laci yang bertaburan, namun tangannya berhenti ketika menyentuh sebuah buku usang dengan cover dari kulit binatang, namun ada sebuah gambar di tempel di belakang cover buku.

Gambar bunga matahari.

DEG!

Lithuania mematung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menarik buku itu. Perlahan dia buka buku usang itu, membuka halaman dengan asal-asalan sampai habis, lalu mulai membuka halaman dari awal.

"Buku ini milik Russia yang agung..."

Lithuania hanya tertawa pelan, "Sejak kapan anda jadi narsis begini tuan?"

Lalu dibukanya halaman pertama yang sudah usang.

**20 Desember**

Aku menemukan buku lamaku, lumayan juga buat coret-coret da =3=

**25 Desember**

Hari makin dingin, aku tidak dapat keluar rumah sendirian ah... semua orang sedang keluar kecuali Bella, aku takut Da! DX

Dia tidak henti-hentinya mengajakku menikah dengannya~! TUHAN tolong aku da! ToT

Oh tidak suara ketukan pintu itu pasti Bella! DX

**26 Desember**

Kenapa orang-orang belum pulang juga! Aku bisa mati kelaparan, sementara Bella masih ada di depan pintu kamarku! Sepertinya dia membangun tenda di depan pintu kamarku! SESEORANG CEPATLAH PULANG! DX

.

"Huffttt..." Lithuania menahan tawanya, "Nona Bella memang beringas soal menikah dengan tuan Russia."

Dia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

.

**27 Desember**

Aku kira aku akan mati

Untung Lithuania dan Latvia cepat pulang dan menarik Bella dari depan kamarku. XD

Malam ini aku mau minum vodka sepuasnya ^o^v

Kol kol kol

**1 Januari**

Selamat tahun baruuuu da~ ^-^v

Semoga tahun ini temanku bertambah da~

**7 Januari**

NATAL NATAL NATAL NATAL!

Sinterklaus, bawalah seorang teman untukku jadikan budak- maksudnya- teman curhat ..8D

Kol kol kol

**16 Februari (Spesial)**

Sudah lama aku tidak mengisi buku ini, aduh bukunya sampai nangis (canda)

Tapi hari ini aku bela-bela pulang kenapa?

YEIIII ^o^v

Hari ini Lithuania Ulang tahun da~

Semoga dia panjang umur

Aku baru saja mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun

Tapi dia keburu sembunyi dariku T^T

Apa dia sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya sembunyi-sembunyi?

Tak tahu juga lah, ah tahun depan harus kasih hadiah

.

Lithuania menatap tulisan Russia dengan senyum tipis.

"Saya kira waktu itu anda mau menyuruh saya membereskan kamar anda, jadinya saya sembunyi..."

**20 Februari**

Aku baru membuka laci bajuku lagi

Di sana ada segumpal barang asing

Dan ketika kubuka

UAHHHHHHHHH 0o0...

Ada Coklat... pasti dari Bella, mungkin dia menyelipkannya tangga 14 Februari

Aku jadi tidak enak, tapi aku takut makan coklat ini

**24 Februari (Spesial da~)**

Hari spesial lainnya ^-^

Hari ini Estonia ulang tahun

Aku berniat memberinya laptop

Tapi dia tidak ada ditempat

Dan saat aku membawa kardus laptop ke ruang tamu..

BELLA MEREBUTNYA DAN MEMPATENKAN HAK MILIK LAPTOP ITU

AKU TIDAK BISA MENOLAKNYAAAAAA~~~ QAQ

Aku hanya berharap, semoga Estonia makin pintar tahun ini

Dan menghasilkan barang-barang elektronik yang canggih

*akan aku minta bagianku nanti*

Kol kol kol

**28 Februari**

Besok tanggal 1 Maret da~ Waktunya Gajian

Gajian gajian gajian

"Aduh... tidak penting," Lithuania terkekeh kecil

**5 Maret**

Bergabunglah dengan ku

Khu khu khu

*Gambar Russia menggenggam dunia*

Menjadi satuuuu

Lithuania merinding, lalu membuka halaman baru.

**30 Maret**

Aku mau mengerjai Latviaaaa~~

Ah mungkin juga Lithuania~

Atau Estonia ya?

Ah Tiga-tiganya saja deh...

Kol kol kol...

Lithuania _sewatdrop_, lalu dia mempercepat membuka halaman demi halaman, tidak ada yang penting setelah bulan maret, lalu bulan langsung loncat ke Agustus

**5 Agustus**

Huwaaaaaa

Ternyata buku ini masih ada, aku kira sudah hilang

Ok, untuk merayakannya, aku mau mengganggu trio baltic

Sampai mereka nangis~

Tapi paling yang nangis Cuma Lithuania

Kol kol kol

10 Agustus

_Aku akan kaya_

_Aku akan menggenggam dunia_

_Aku akan menguasai duniaaa_

_Semua akan jadi budakku da~_

Mungkin kalimat di atas bisa ku gubah menjadi lagu da~

**24 dan 25 Agustus (Spesial da~)  
><strong>

Hari ini dan besok, dua orang lagi ulang tahun da~

24 Agustus kak Ukraine ulang tahun da~

Kuharap kalau berjalan _**boing boing**_ nya tidak terdengar lagi da~

Aku takut nanti banyak pria mengerjainya, kak Ukraine yang malang

Aku juga berharap dia tidak menjauhiku lagi T^T

Tapi aku tidak punya hadiah untuknya, dia sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi

Aku hanya bisa berdo'a

25 Agustus

Adik kecil ku, Bellarus ulang tahun

Wah semoga tahun ini dia tidak membuatku menangis dengan pisau-pisau terbangnya

Aku sudah capek ganti gagang pintu setiap 3 hari sekali

Lama-lama penjual kunci bosan melihat wajahku ini

29 Agustus

WAH MUSIBAH  
>DAPUR KEBAKARAN<p>

Latvia menangis seharian, karena terjebak api dapur cukup lama

Untung tidak ada luka bakar

Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat Latvia dulu

Nanti dia tambah nangis

Aduh, semoga suatu saat Latvia tidak takut dengan ku...

.

"Aku jadi ingat lagi kejadiannya, hehehe... sebenarnya tidak parah sih, tapi Latvia memang cengeng." Lithuania membuaka halaman baru.

**15 Nopember**

Fiuhh...

Setengah bulan di America menghadiri konferensi dunia

Capek juga

Tapi aku tidak dapat undangan pesta natal

Sedihnya...

**18 Nopember (Spesial da~)**

LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAA  
>ULANG TAHUN DA~~<p>

Selamat ulang tahun anak kecil yang terus terusan pendek

Kol kol kol

Semoga Latvia tidak akan tambah tinggi

Semoga Latvia tidak tambah besar

Semoga Latvia suaranya tetap seperti anak kecil

Daaaaaa~~~

Soalnya kalau Latvia jadi besar, ITU BUKAN LATVIA DA~~~

Latvia harus tetap cengeng!

Harus

Kol kol kol...

.

Lithuania hanya dapat mengurut pelipisnya, ternyata tuannya benar-benar kejam. Namun, disudut bibirnya bibirnya menyunggingngkan senyum.

"Dasar tuan konyol..."

**23 Nopember**

Lithuania berhenti membaca bukunya ketika melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya lebih baik diberi tahu pada orang yang bersangkutan. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya jongok. Lalu dia membuka pintu kamar Russia. Turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tengah, di sana Estonia masih saja melihat lukisan besar itu.

"Estonia," Lithuania turun hingga lantai dasar, dia mengacung-acungkan buku harian Russia.

"Lithuania? Apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi mungkin akan sangat menarik, jika kita baca bersama," Lithuania beranjak menuju sebuah sofa panjang yang berada tepat di depan perapian.

Estonia duduk di sebalah Lithuania, kacamatanya sedikit melorot ke ujung hidungnya.

Lithuania membuka halaman terakhir yang dia baca.

Estonia mengikuti kalimat-kalimat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini buku harian tuan Russia?" Tanya Estonia yang dijawab dengan anggukan Lithuania, "Tapi.."

Belum sempat Estonia meanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya terpaku pada sebuah tanggal.

**23 Nopember**

Estonia sakit

Badannya panas.. dia juga sering muntah terus, bahkan kemarin dia pingsan

Semoga dia baik-baik saja

**24 Nopember**

Estonia kena tipes

Dia terlalu keras bekerja di depan komputer

Aku jadi khawatir da~

Semoga dia cepat sembuh

**25 Nopember**

Estonia masuk rumah sakit

Aku dan yang lain jadi khawatir

Apa dia akan baik-baik saja ya?

Dokter bilang dia sedang kritis...

Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja...

**26 Nopember**

Estonia sudah boleh pulang

Dia sekarang sedang berbaring di kasurnya

Mukanya pucat sekali da~

Aku tidak mau mendekatinya

Nanti kebiasaan aura tidak enak-ku

Malah membuat penyakitnya makin parah...

Tapi wajahnya terlihat menderita...

Aku tidak suka kalau dia seperti itu...

Dia terlihat sangat sakit... T^T

.

Lithuania melirik ke sebelahnya, Estonia tidak dapat bicara apa-apa. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun dapat Lithuania lihat, mata Estonia berkaca-kaca walau terhalang lensa kaca matanya. Pintu ruang depan terbuka, Bellarus masuk dengan wajah kesal. Lithuania menatap kebelakang, dan jari telunjuknya ditempelkan ke bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar Bellarus tidak berteriak walaupun Bellarus kini sudah membuka mulutnya. Lithuania mengayunkan tangannya mengajak Bellarus agar mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Bellarus hanya mendumel sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Lithuania dan duduk di sebelah Lithuania.

"Ada apa dengan Estonia?" tanya Bellarus pelan, heran melihat mata Estonia yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Lithuania hanya menunjuk ke buku yang dia pegang.

**27 Nopember**

Udara mulai dingin da~

Orang-orang keluar semua

Hanya ada aku dan Estonia yang masih berbaring di kasur

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana

Estonia tidur dengan gelisah saat aku intip di kamarnya

Tapi aku tidak berani masuk

Nanti dia takut dan penyakitnya tambah parah

**28 Nopember**

Orang-orang belum pulang

Latvia bilang besok baru pulang

Estonia masih gelisah tidurnya...

Aku harus bagaimana?

...

Wah aku kembali lagi

Tadi aku menyelinap ke kamar Estonia

Semoga dia tidak sadar aku ada disana

Aku pegang dahinnya, panas sekali da~ T^T

Aku ke dapur mengambil es, dan ku ambil saputangan ku

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana

Aku hanya bisa memberinya kompres es

Semoga dia sedikit merasa nyaman...

Mungkin hanya itu saja untuk hari ini...

Aku harus kembali ke kamar Estonia.

.

Bellarus tidak tahu kalau kakaknya yang seperti itu ternyata punya sisi baik seperti ini. Bellarus mencuri-curi pandang ke Estonia, dilihatnya, di pipi kiri Estonia, sebuah aliran air meluncur perlahan yang segera dihapus dengan lengan baju Estonia yang panjang. Pintu depan terbuka lagi, kini yang masuk adalah Latvia dan mungkin salah orang... tapi apa benar itu **Ukraine**.

Bellarus terkejut dengan kedatangan Ukraine yang sudah mau menangis. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang cengeng. Lithuania ikut melihat kebelakang. Bellarus dan Lithuania memberi isyarat agar Ukraine dan Latvia menghampiri mereka. Lalu Ukraine dan Latvia berdiri di belakang sofa tepat di belakang Lithuania.

"Maaf kakak baru datang..." Ukraine bicara pada Bellarus dengan berbisik sambil melirik Estonia yang sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Apa yang kalian baca?" bisik Latvia yang kebingungan melihat Estonia.

Lithuania hanya menunjuk ke buku itu.

**29 Nopember**

Aku ketiduran di kamar Estonia da!

Untung waktu aku bangun Estonia masih tertidur

Aku periksa panasnya ternyata sudah turun...

Aku sangat bersyukur...

Semoga dalam waktu dekat ini Estonia sembuh...

Latvia melirik ke Estonia yang tengah menggigit birbir bawahnya, sambil mengelap air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, wajahnya memerah sekali menjalar hingga ke telinga.

**30 Novemer**

Udara makin dingin, untung semua orang sudah pulang

Sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan Estonia

Dia sudah banyak yang menjaga

Tidak sepertiku yang menjaga diam-diam

Hehehe...

Semoga dia sembuh dengan cepat...

**1 Desember**

Estonia sudah dapat berjalan walau masih sempoyongan...

Aku tidak dapat dekat-dekat dulu dengannya

Nanti dia malah kaget lalu pingsan...

Ah... serba salah...

Tapi yang penting dia sudah sadar... ^^

Ukraine yang baru datang langsung nangis sesegukan, Bellarus hanya menghela napas panjang. "Dasar kakak cengeng." Batin Bellarus.

"Dasar..." Estonia berkata lirih.

"Aku tahu kalau tuan Russia yang merawatku... aku tahu semuanya, malah aku belum pernah berterima kasih padanya..." Estonia mengelap air matanya yang keluar lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia memikirakan aku seminggu penuh." Estonia berkata lirih.

Bellarus pindah dari samping Lithuania menuju ke samping Estonia, dia mengambil sapu tangannya yang bercorak tartan biru putih.

"Dasar cengeng..." Bellarus mengusap air mata Estonia yang sudah berhenti.

"Dia itu tuan kita kan?" tanya Lithuania tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja dia peduli..." tambahnya sambil menatap Estonia.

Estonia diam beberapa saat. Memandang sekitarnya. Lalu di sela-sela gerakan sapu tangan Bellarus di pipinya, telunjuk kanannya membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Dengan lirih dia berkata,"Ya... tentu saja..."

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat, suata detak jarum jam di ruang tengah itu mulai menggema dengan keras.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Lithuania sambil mengacung-acungkan buku harian Russia.

"Tentu..." semua berkata bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>T^T...<p>

maap gaje... maklum mau ujian nih minggu depan... hweeee...

jadinya pingin bikin cerita yang bikin mewek... tapi gak ada efeknya maap yah TT^TT

Ya udah deh...

kalau ada yang mau ripyu

Monggo dipersilak'en


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Axis Power© Himaruya Hidekazu

Sunfower's Diary©Naer Sisra

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, Oneshot

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 Desember**

_Aku akan menguasai dunia hahahaha..._

_Dan akan kurebut semuanya..._

_Dan semua akan tunduk padaku da~_

Note: Lirik gubahan lagu #2

Semuanya hanya terkikik geli, Estonia yang wajahnya masih memerah kini menahan tawanya.

**12 Desember**

SALJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aku bosan da~

Aku bisa mati bosan da~

Aku mau minum vodka da~

Tapi persediaannya habis T^T

**17 Desember**

Bellarus makin menjadi-jadi

Hari ini aku dipaksa menandatangani surat nikah

MENGERIKAN

Ah suara kuku Bellarus terdengar sampai kesini

Aku takuuuutttt

Dia tidak henti-hentinya menggaruk pintu kayu ku

T^T

Bellarus menggeram, yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop _ria.

**26 Desember**

Bellarus... dia salah makan

Sekarang dia keracunan

...

Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-napa

Walaupun hari-hariku lebih tenang sekarang

Tetap saja dia Bellarus...

Adik ku yang kusayang...

Semoga dia tidak apa-apa

Geraman Bellarus berhenti, digantikan dengan senyuman kecil, "Dasar kakak..."

**31 Desember**

Besok tahun baru...

Aku pasti akan sibuk...

Ah rasanya mau merayakan semalaman dengan semua orang

Coba saja Kak Ukraine ada di sini...

Aku rindu kak Ukraine...

Aku mau bilang padanya

Syalku sudah rusak...

Aku mau kak Ukraine yang membenarkannya.

Tapi mungkin tidak akan terkabulkan, Boss kak Ukraine tidak akan membiarkan kak Ukraine keluar dari rumahnya...

.

Ukraine di belakang sofa, berdiri dengan kedua tangan menutup bibirnya, karena dasarnya dia cengeng, dengan kalimat begitu saja dia sudah terisak.

"Kak, bisa tidak sih nggak nangis secepat itu?" tanya Bellarus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

**1 Januari**

Tahun baruuuuuuuuuu

Semoga tahun ini temanku tambah banyak da~

**7 Januari**

NATAL NATAL NATAL

Semoga Sinterklaus memberiku hadiah kekuasaan penuh pada dunia ini

Kol kol kol

**15 Januari**

Latvia...

Latvia...

LATVIA DIA HILANG!

Bagaimana ini, aduh... dia kan wajahnya seperti anak kecil

Aku takut ada bapak atau om-om yang agak tidak waras

Membawanya

Aku takut dia diapa-apakan

Dia kan masih kecil!

Aku takut...

Latvia hanya tertunduk lesu,"Kenapa disangkut pautkan dengan om-om?" ucapnya lirih. Namun dia terus mengingat kejadian hari itu.

**16 Januari**

Latvia masih hilang da~

Ah... aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya

T^T

Bagaimana ini, Latvia hilang belum sampai 24 Jam

Aku khawatir...

Polisi belum mau bergerak...

Lithuania dan Estonia sudah mulai mencarinya di hutan terdekat takut dia kesasar...

Tapi tetap saja...

**17 Januari**

Latvia pulang?

Hah?

Aku tidak mengerti... dan dia bilang kalau dia ada acara di rumah temannya dan menginap?

Kenapa dia tidak bilang-bilang dulu

Aku kan khawatir...

Tapi melihat wajahnya yang seperti mau nangis..

Ya sudahlah...

Semua melirik ke Latvia yang cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka membaca bagian bulan Februari dan Meret. Tidak ada yang istimewa hanya ada ucapan semalat ulang tahun pada Estonia dan Lithuania.

**4 April**

Kak Ukraine dalam masalah

Aku harap bossnya segera dapat melakukan sesuatu pada perusahaannya

Aku takut Kak Ukraine terkena musibah

Aku jadi rindu padanya

**5 April**

Kabar tentang perusahaan bos Kak Ukraine yang dalam keadaan gawat

Menyebar seperti wabah

Aku bingung jadinya

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu da~

**6 April**

Aku ke rumah boss kak Ukraine

Memberikan pinjaman

Dan boss-nya segera setuju

Aku juga agak lega, karena pinjaman itu sudah cukup untuk membuat perusahaan jalan kembali

Aku harap kak Ukraine baik-baik saja

Dia itu kan cengeng

Aku tidak tega membayangkan dia menangis semalaman

Memikirkan nasibnya...

Satu kata untuk mengakhiri tulisan hari ini

Aku sayang kakak ^^

.

Ukraine yang- lagi-lagi dan memang hanya satu alasan ini- dasarnya sudah cengeng ya dia nangis lagi.

"Russia... maaf ya... baru bisa pulang sekarang..." Ukraine berurai air mata sambil sesegukkan.

Bellarus hanya menghela napas lagi, namun dia maklum untuk yang satu ini.

**19 April**

Aku berencana menjatuhkan Poland da~

Dan Lithuania marah padaku T^T

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku...

Ah semoga Lithuania mau memaafkan aku dalam waktu dekat...

Lithuania hanya menatap miris kalimat terakhir, "Aku sudah memaafkan mu tuan..."

**22 April**

Ternyata Lithuania marah besar

Dia sampai kabur dari rumahku...

Aku jadi bingung...

Aku takut dia kenapa-napa

Semoga dia baik-baik saja sekarang

Semoga dia tidak lupa makan...

**23 April**

Aku menelpon America

Memohon padanya agar Lithuania bisa bekerja disana

Setidaknya itu saja permohonanku padanya

Walaupun kami sedang dalam perang dingin

Tapi ternyata dia baik juga

**27 April**

Lithuania akhirnya ada di rumah America

Aku bersyukur setidaknya dia tinggal dibawah naungan atap

Dan tidak kedinginan...

Aku tidak mau dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat aku masih kecil

Sulitnya hidup diluar sana...

Begitu keras... hingga merasa mati pun tidak apa-apa

Semoga Lithuania bisa bahagia, setidaknya untuk membahagiakan dirinya sendiri...

.

Lithuania terpana, dia tidak tahu kalau Russia yang meminta, bahkan memohon pada America untuk menampungnya. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum getir.

"Tuan... kenapa anda begitu..."

**6 Mei**

Kepalaku pusing...

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku

Mataku kadang cepat lelah dan tubuhku melemah

Aku takut... perkiraanku selama ini jadi nyata

**21 Mei**

Perusahaan dalam keadaan gawat...

aku sedang tidak dapat berdiri dengan baik

Penyakitku, sungguh menyebalkan...

**27 Mei**

Perusahaan tidak dapat diselamatkan

Aku bankrut

**4 Juni**

Sudah lama tidak menulis di sini

Aku baru mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan

Haha... aku sudah mengira dengan baik hal ini pasti akan terjadi

^.^v

Aku sakit...

Ya benar-benar sakit...

^.^

**8 Juni**

Latvia dan Estonia sudah pergi dari rumahku

Bellarus juga begitu walau dia masih sering menjenguk ku...

Hm... aku masih dapat tinggal di rumah ini selama 1 tahun, jadi tidak apa-apa lah

Mungkin hidupku tidak sampai satu tahun da~

^o^

Tapi aku mau lihat bunga matahari...T^T

Semoga dalam waktu satu tahun ini aku bisa pergi

.

Semuanya termangu melihat emoticon-emoticon yang dibuat Russia, sangat tidak pada tempatnya. Kenapa dia bisa menulis kalimat dengan intonasi ceria seprti itu, bagaikan penyakitnya hanya sebuah lelucon konyol.

**24 Juni**

Bellarus memergoki ku yang tengah diperiksa seorang dokter

Dia bertanya macam-macam padaku

Dan dia mengacung-acungkan pisau pada dokter

HIII SERAM AKU SAMPAI GEMETAR  
>Dokter terpaksa cerita T^T<p>

Padahal aku tidak mau semua mendengarnya

Nanti mereka senang lagi mendengar berita ini T^T

"Tuan... kenapa anda begitu bodoh..." Latvia dibelakang sofa mulai terisak, sama dengan Ukraine yang memang sejak tadi tidak berhenti terisak.

**26 Juni**

Bellarus memaksaku pergi lagi ke dokter yang lebih mahal

Aku akhirnya mau pergi

Soalnya aku diancam pakai pisau

Mengerikan... T^T

Dan walau mau bagaimanapun kerasnya Bellarus mencoba rumah sakit yang makin lebih mahal

Hasilnya sama saja ^-^''

Tuh kan buang-buang uang deh... *^*

Bellarus mulai menangis

Salah satu hal yang paling kubenci darinya

Dia kan sadis D masak nangis, nggak lucu ah DX

**29 Juni**

Lalalalala...

Aku bosan di kamar terus

Bella apa-apaan sih DX

Aku bosaaannnn

Tapi didepan kamar Bella pegang pisau hiiii DX

Takut... menakutkan sekali...

Aku mau guling-guling di tengah rumah

Mumpung kosong... kapan lagi coba?

Tapi selangkah keluar dari kamar, aku pasti diseret masuk lagi

Capek deh... T^T

**1 Juli**

Bella.. aneh dia tidak datang ke rumahku selama seminggu ini...

Kemana ya dia

Tapi karena dia sedang pergi aku bisa guling-guling dilantai da~

Aseeeekkk...

**15 Juli**

Bella akhirnya datang lagi

Sekarang aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali T^T

Badanku sepertinya tidak mau menuruti perintahku DX

Menyebalkan

Sekarang selang infus ada di tangan kiriku

Membuatku susah menulis di sini

Sebal DX

**3 Agustus**

Bisa duduk di kasurku sekarang, soalnya dokter sudah pergi

Yeiii XD setidaknya 20 menit

Aku sudah lama tidak menulis disini

Buku ini mungkin rindu cumbuan dariku

Kolkolko

Aduh... sebulan sudah aku tidak keluar kamar

BOSAAAANNNNN!

**24-25 Agustus**

Untung aku masih hidup sampai hari ini XD

Jadi masih sempat menuliskan

Kalimat

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KAN URAINE DAN BELLA  
>XD<p>

Semoga panjang umur XD

Bella dan Ukraine hanya bisa berkaca-kaca. Kalimat semoga panjang umur itu... begitu ironis... untuk sang penulis diari ini.

"Kakak... menyebalkan..." Bellarus sudah tidak dapat menahan airm atanya, dia tidak kuat, soalnya hanya dia yang mengurus Russia selama beberapa bulan, dia jadi teringat kembali masa-masa itu.

**29 Agustus**

GYAAAAAAAA

Dokter dan Suster makin banyak

Aku tidak suka

Untung mereka kembali lagi mengambil perlengkapan yang mungkin lebih banyak

Suster yang menjagaku juga sedang keluar, aku sempatkan menulis di buku ini

T^T

Aku benci, badanku sudah seperi mumi

**1 Nopember**

Ya ampun sudah 3 bulan aku tidak menulis

D dokter-dokter itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku mau kabur saja DX

Tapi badan ini tidak mau gerak, lemas sekali

Ini saja aku lagi nulis diam-diam

XD

Yeiii suster lagi ketiduran sih, jadinya malam ini aku beruntung XD

**18 Nopember**

Aku diam-diam menyembunyikan diari ini di balik punggungku

XD

Untung suster-suster tidak sadar

Hari ini spesial da~

Latvia ulang tahun XDD

Aku harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya

Walaupun dia tidak bisa dengar =3=

Tapi yah pokoknya

SEELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LATVIA XD

Semoga panjang umur

Tidak sepertiku ^3^ bercanda da~

.

Latvia kesal melihat kaliamt Russia yang sepertinya meremehkan keadaannya, tapi walau bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

**20 Februari**

DX Aku tidak tahu ternyata buku ini di sembunyikan suster di laci paling bawah

Aku kira buku ini sudah hilang *~*

Ah aku hampir lupa

Maaf telat ya Lithuania

Selamat Ulang tahun (16 Februari)

Ah tanganku mulai tidak bisa menulis dengan benar

Aku tidak suka DX

**24 Februari**

Ya ampunnn

Suster yang menggantikan suster yang lama baik hati sekali

Setiap dia yang jaga, pasti dia menyodorkan buku diariku agar aku bisa mengisinya

I LOVE U suster XD

Hari ini Estonia ulang tahun XD

Semoga panjang umur ya XD

**1 Maret**

Suster yang baik itu ternyata tidak selalu menungguiku

Setelah tulisa terakhir aku tidak bisa menulis lagi

Aku tidak suka suster bawel itu =3=''

Tapi, tebak hari ini aku bertemu dengan siapa? Hei buku diari?

Tidak tahu? Payah XP

Lithuania XD

Dia datang menjenguk, *-* dan dia cerita tentang padang bunga matahari

Di pekarangan seberang rumah America

DX

Aku mau liaaaatttt...

Setidaknya yang dekat-dekat sini saja, tapi jauh juga tempatnya

Ada di selatan sih T^T

**4 Maret**

Aku melihat dari jauh, Lithuania duduk dengan Bellarus

Menghadapi seorang dokter

Dapat kulihat dokter itu menggeleng

Lalu Bella menangis

DX

Kenapa dia nangis sih?

Dia tuh kejam mestinya tidak nangis =3=''

Tapi sekarang dia tidak memaksaku menikahinya

Setiaknya dia sedikit lebih kalem sekarang *q*

Badanku juga sudah lemas

Ah... mungkin beberapa hari lagi...

Ah rasanya setiap malam aku memimpikan berlari di taman bunga

T^T  
>AKU MAU KESANA SEKARANG DX<p>

**5 Maret**

Malam ini selang-selang infusku mulai dilepas

Hmmm

Apa yang terjadi da~?

Aku tidak tahu

Tapi yang jelas aku senang sekali da~

Selang infus selalu sakit jika ditusuk ke nadi

Aku tidak suka

DX

**6 Maret**

Aku benar-benar senang XD

Lusa aku akan diajak Lithuania ke padang bunga...

Tapi hari ini badanku terasa seperti diremas, lemas, dan kebas

*Wow berima XD*

Ah... menulis ini juga penuh perjuangan

XD XD XD XD

Tulisan mulai tidak jelas, banyak bercak-bercak air yang membuat tulisan dari pulpen pudar, bercak-bercak itu membuat kertas lusuh.

**7 Maret**

Aku sudah makan banyak, setidaknya cukup untuk menulis kalimat yang lumayan panjang ini

Hmmm...

Hari ini mungkin hari terakhir kali aku menulis di buku ini

DX

Tapi, aku akan coba sampai aku benar-benar lelah ^^

Ah...

Sudah satu tahun belum ya? Sejak penyakit ini mulai terdeteksi

Tapi, aku sudah tahu dari dulu loh XD

Soalnya aku punya kenalan dokter, tapi dokter itu sudah meninggal

DX

Tapi, sudah sewajarnya manusia meninggal bukan?

Hm... aku juga, orang lain juga, suatu saat pasti meninggal...

Betapa pun kuatnya orang itu berusaha, pada akhirnya pasti akan meninggal...

Aduh, tiba-tiba kepalaku kosong... apa yanh harus aku tulis nih DX

Ah entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingat Estonia XD

Dasar anak kutu buku satu itu, semoga dia tidak kena tipes lagi –tetes-

Aduh! Pakai netes lagi, jadi bebercak kan DX

Kenapa sekarang aku jadi cengeng =3= –tetes-

Estonia, aku rasa kecamatanya sekarang sudah berlapis-lapis XP

Nanti kusembunyikan kacamatany baru tahu rasa

*kalau aku jadi hantu*

Bercanda XDD

-tetes-tetes—tetes-

Estonia hanya bisa mengelap lagi sudut matanya yang kini mulai membanjir.

Ah mesti cepat-cepat keburu netes lagi =3=

Latvia, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Kuharap dia masih pendek, imut, manis, dan lucu XDD

Semoga dia tidak tambah tinggi XD (kejamnyaa dakuu kolkol...)

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Tangan kanan dan kiri Latvia sudah berganti-ganti menghapus air matanya, suara isak pelannya terdengar berkali-kali.

-tetes—tetes—tetes-tetes—tetes—tetes-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Ahhhh sebal XP bikin buram kan ini dasar air mata menyebalkan! =3=

Aduh Bellarus, gimana ya sekarang

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Semoga dia makin kalem ya, pisau dapur itu harus disingkirkan dari tangannya

Nanti dia bisa jadi perawan tua kalau dia galak begitu XP

Bella bella...

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Bellarus hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar dia tidak menangis meraung-raung. Luapan emosi berupa air mata sudah seperti air sungai yang mengalir deras.

Kak Ukraine T^T

Aku kok jadi rindu dengan dia...

Sudah 2 tahun tidak melihat wajahnya T^T

-tetes—tetes-tetes—tetes—tetes-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Ok, Aku sudah capek berusaha tegar...

Boleh menjadi cengeng sekarang? 8D

-tetes—tetes—tetes-tetes—tetes—tetes-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Kak Ukraine bagaimana dengan _**boing-boing**_mu? XD

Tuh aku tulis miring dan cetak tebal XD

Jangan gampang nangis ya kak, sudah besar loh... masak masalah sedikit aja nangis

Semoga nanti Kak Ukraine dapat lelaki yang dapat menegerti kak Ukraine ya XD

-tetes—tetes—tetes—tetes—tetes—tetes-

Ukraine hanya bisa menangis pelan, terisak lebih tepatnya, membiarkan airmatanya jatuh ke lantai. Walaupun tulisan Russia hampir tidak dapat terbaca karena bercak-bercak air matanya.

Lithuania~~

-tetes—tetes—tetes-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Aku senang sekali kau mau menjengukku untuk melihat padang bunga matahari XD

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Kau memang favoritku da~ XD

Ah, bagaimana ya besok, aku sudah tidak sabar *-*

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Tapi semoga aku masih bisa membuka mata besok XP

Ah...

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengatakan langsung...

Aku sudah menyiapkan rekaman suaraku

*jaga-jaga saja kalau sewaktu-waktu aku jadi hantu di tengah jalan sebelum sampai ke padang bunga 8D* bercanda da~

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Ah... Lithuania~ kau itu benar-benar teman yang paling berharga...

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Eh jangan salah Estonia dan Latvia juga sama XD

Bella dan Kak Ukraine apa lagi ^o^

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Aku juga mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan buku diariku ini

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Bye bye semua nya...

Oh iya, jangan takut kalau sekiranya kalian merasakan angin dingin di pundak kalian saat kalian ulang tahun

Karena aku akan menghantui kalian

Kol Kol Kol...

Bercanda

-tetes—tetes—tetes-

Wah sudah waktunya menyelesaikan tulisan ini

Lampu sudah mulai dipadamkan

Waktunya tidur ^^

Semoga besok menyendangkan da~

Selamat tinggal~

Aduh aku lupa

Aku sayang kalian semua da~

.

Habis…

Tidak ada lagi tulisan tangan Russia setelah tanggal 7 Maret. Semuanya terdia,

Lithuania tersenyum miris, "Sampai akhirpun tuan tetap bersikap bodoh... dan pada akhirnya dia tidak sempat melihat bunga mataharinya..." ucap Lithuania pelan dengan nada bergetar.

.

**XXXXXX**

Mereka disana...

Menangis...

Menangis...

Melihat orang yang disayangi, pergi dengan perlahan

Menghilang dibalik torehan pena

Di atas kertas kusam

Dan bebercak air mata

Mereka disana...

Menangis...

Menangis...

Dalam luapan emosi yang jelas

melihat orang yang sangat penting

pergi untuk selama-lamanya...

**XXXXXX**

"Kalian tahu ini hari apa?" Tanya Lithuania.

"Tentu saja..." Latvia menyahut.

"Walau kakak tidak pernah menulis hari ini di buku hariannya..." Belarus menaruh bunga di depan lukisan Russia.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa..." Ukraine mengelap pipinya yang basah.

"Yah... walaupun Tuan Russia sendiri yang sering melupakannya," Estonia memandang lukisan Russia.

"Yah... kita semua tahu..." Lithuania berdiri.

"Tanggal 30 Desember... hari ulangtahun tuan Russia kan?"

Semua berpandangan, tersenyum lalu semua menatap lukisan Russia.

" **с днём рождения, **selamat ulang tahun…."

-FIN-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok Tamat…

T^T

Inilah hasil kegalauan menjelang UTS

TT^TT

Semoga anda semua suka dengan cerita yang maha abal ini

Sudikah meripyu fic hamba? XD


End file.
